A Complete Misunderstanding
by brokensocks
Summary: TianZi is concerned about the relationship between Xingke and Xianglin.


"Hwah

_**Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc. This fanfiction belongs to me. Steal and may the Shen Hu blast you.**_

"Hwah! All those bureaucrats always speak as if they were sitting on pins and needles. My poor husband has to deal with these party poopers every single day! The poor man leads such a tedious lifestyle!" moaned Kaguya unhappily as the floral princess bounced along the corridors with a lively step. Sitting in a room full of grumpy politicians was infectious to even _her_ energetic aura. If this were to continue, she would be as dead and monotone as the wrinkly military leaders.

"I think I shall take a brief step outside to replenish my vigor. Yes, that sounds like a very good idea. Lord Zero is counting on my fighting spirit!" She pivoted out of the hall leading out onto the clean, spic-and-span deck. The fantastic weather helped lift her moody spirits. The sun's reflection shone as brightly as the real deal in the sky and large, fluffy clouds provided a suitable background for the sea gulls roaming the skies. The young Japanese princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the fresh, salty aroma of the sea and did not initially notice her doleful comrade, Tian-Zi, leaning on the railing.

Kaguya blinked twice and hopped up to the Chinese empress. "Empress Tian-Zi! What's with that glum face of yours?"

The young empress jolted at the sudden volume of her pink friend and turned her white head towards her. "My face is glum?"

"_Was_ glum," corrected Kaguya. "You look more surprised now. You were staring out into space with a long face. What were you thinking of, your Highness?" She leaned towards her friend with her hands clasped behind her back to dramatize the childish interrogation.

Tian-Zi's mahogany eyes shifted away from the stare of wide, curious eyes. "I wasn't thinking of anything!"

"You weren't thinking of anything at all? Everyone naturally muses about _some_thing, whether you're aware of it or not," pressed Kaguya.

"Well, I wasn't," Tian-Zi lamely replied and turned her head away to conceal a forthcoming blush, but to no avail. Kaguya gasped in triumph and recognition.

"I know! You were thinking about Xing-Ke, weren't you?" cried Kaguya, her emerald eyes almost popping out of her head in delight. Tian-Zi's face only turned pinker, but she shook her head and regained composition once more.

"N-not really. Not in _that_ way."

Kaguya's eyelids drooped and her lower lip jutted out. "Then in what way?"

The little empress did not reply at first, and fidgeted before asking, "Kaguya, I'm sure you know about Xing-Ke, but are you familiar with any of my other subordinates? The ones that helped him overthrow the Eunuch Generals? Especially Xiang-lin."

"Xiang-lin? Sure I know her! Yesterday I figured Lord Zero preferred his women to be a little leaner, so I began a jump-rope routine! You see, it works your body and it is a lot of fun too. So, I was on the bridge jumping with my jump rope, and Xiang-lin was walking by, and I asked her if she would like to join me. She gave me this weird look, and said—" here Kaguya cleared her throat to impersonate a deep, raspy voice—"No thank you, your Highness. I only have two minutes of my break left and I already follow my own training routine. I deeply appreciate your gesture though, and would hope to join soon." Kaguya huffed and remarked, "I suppose I was being a little bit too flamboyant and she already had her own things to do, but honestly, she could be a little more fun, couldn't she?"

"She could…" said Tian-Zi. The two young women stood together in silence and watched the waves lap at the side of the ship. Finally, as if Tian-Zi could no longer bear it, she blurted, "Kaguya, do you think Xing-ke and Xiang-lin are in love with each other?"

Kaguya raised a confused eyebrow and looked at the ivory-haired girl. "Huh? Of course not! Why would they be? You and Xing-ke are already destined for each other! You can already see how much Xing-ke cares about you! He even declared that he would be at your side forever! And if Xiang-lin has a thing for him, God forbid, then it's too bad for her because the two of you are soulmates! If she's that desperate, then she can have Hong Gu instead."

"Kaguya, you're just saying that! Listen. Earlier I saw Xing-ke and Xiang-lin working with the other Black Knight recruits, and they were moving crates from the warehouse. They were fairly big ones that required teamwork to transport them, and out of all of the people Xing-ke could have helped, he decided to help Xiang-lin! And on top of that, when they were carrying the crate, their hands were really close to each other's! Like, very close! So close that Xing-ke's fingers were overlapping Xiang-lin's!"

"So? It's not like it was intentional."

"That's not all! There was also this one time where they were walking around discussing… something. I wasn't close enough to hear. Then Xiang-lin slipped on the floor and Xing-ke caught her! Around the waist! And… and…" Tian-Zi's voice warbled as her testimony replayed the torturous event in her mind.

Kaguya made a '_psh_' noise. "Empress Tian-Zi, there's nothing to worry about. When someone falls down, it's very much like Xing-ke to catch them, seeing that he looks out for those around him. That's his personality. Plus, it's very rude to not catch a lady from around the waist. Had he caught her by the, hm, let's say arm, it could have been dangerous. She could have fallen down anyway or she could have dislocated her shoulder."

"Are… are you sure? But why wouldn't they like each other? Xing-ke is so strong, and smart, and can do almost anything, and he's h-handsome… and Xiang-lin is beautiful, witty, has a sharp mind, and compared to me, she's…"

"Empress Tian-Zi, just because they are alike, it doesn't mean they'll fall for each other. And just because she has a big rack…" began Kaguya but was cut off by a harsh and stern voice.

"Because whose 'rack' is big?" asked Xiang-lin, approaching the two girls from behind. Tian-Zi squeaked in surprise but Kaguya just blinked. Xiang-lin ignored the Japanese princess and said, "Empress Tian-Zi, you have a meeting in five minutes. I suggest you start getting ready, tardiness does not make a good impression."

Tian-Zi nodded sympathetically. "I see." She turned to Kaguya. "Thank you, Kaguya, for—"

"Xiang-lin! You're just in time! We were talking about you!" piped up Kaguya. "Empress Tian-Zi has a very important question to ask you. Don't you, Empress Tian-Zi?"

Xiang-lin's thin eyebrow shot up her forehead and Tian-Zi blubbered, "Kaguya, no! Leave her out of this!"

Kaguya chuckled too heartily and slung a carefree arm around the young empress's tiny shoulders. "Come on now, Empress Tian-Zi. You can ask Xiang-lin _anything_, can't you? After all, you two are friends!"

Tian-Zi merely squirmed awkwardly and Xiang-lin's mouth flew open in shock. "Friend? It would be most insolent of me to assume such intimate relationships with her Highness!"

Kaguya scoffed. "It wouldn't be insolent, it would be frank. You guys care about each other and would be quite devastated if any of you died, right? That's what we call 'friends'!"

"Yes…" murmured Tian-Zi. She summoned the courage to stare straight into Xiang-lin's teal eyes. "Xiang-lin, I have an honest question… and you'd tell me the truth, wouldn't you?"

Xiang-lin carefully knelt down and steadily balanced her weight on one knee before her empress. "Yes, I'd do anything for you, your Highness. You know that."

Tian-Zi inhaled. "I do." There was a brief moment of tension before she finally asked, "Xiang-lin, do you… are you in love with Xing-ke?"

Kaguya grinned eagerly at Xiang-lin as she sputtered uncontrollably in surprise like a broken lawnmower. "W-w-what? I beg your pardon?"

Tian-Zi almost flinched. She disliked diving into the darker part of her soul to wretch out those painful words. She wincingly asked again, "A-are you in love with Xing-ke?"

Xiang-lin continued to sputter. "M-m-me? In love? With Lord Xing-ke?"

Tian-Zi frowned a little as Kaguya continued to play as the spectator. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question…"

Xiang-lin instantly stopped blathering and slapped on a cool demeanor. "Your Highness, Lord Xing-ke is a very intelligent and skilled man. He is truly remarkable and was able to lead a successful rebellion against the Eunuchs, but I do not think I am in love with him. Rather, I believe in him and he too believes in me. Trust is one of the crucial pieces to winning a war, not only brute force and tactics." Xiang-lin smiled weakly. "Does that answer your question?"

Tian-Zi exhaled slowly as if she were a deflating balloon. The forbidden relief was almost too much for her. Kaguya laughed and playfully shook her friend's shoulder. "See? What did I tell you, Empress? There's nothing to worry about at all! Now, let's get to that meeting!" The raven-haired princess cheerfully grasped the dazed Tian-Zi's small hand and tugged her back into the ship.

Xiang-lin straightened her posture and shook her head. That Sumeragi. Goodness knows what the Empress had been indoctrinated with by her tutelage. In the near future, Lord Xing-ke was going to have to face the full tempest of Princess Sumeragi's influence.


End file.
